


晚安

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Summary: FT：我就想看他们在冷地方团一起睡觉。





	晚安

晚安

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Ⅴ（ChristopherArclight）/天城快斗；原作时间线；含有大量捏造情节，请根据个人情况，谨慎选择是否阅读。

 

01

克里斯看着快斗的背影，犹豫是否该伸出手去。

02

这是个秋末冬初的普通训练日，唯一的例外是正天降大雨。

降雨在课程中就已开始，但等克里斯和快斗结束聚精会神的实战训练时才注意到，而这时雨势已经不小。心城在秋季少雨，至于秋末的冷雨更是难得的如此凶猛。克里斯看了看窗外，决定先泡茶邀请快斗一起坐下等等，看雨稍小时再送他返程。

快斗来的时候并没带伞，克里斯当然可以借出，也是不期望他冒雨赶路的。这个要强的孩子自己的身体却状况并太不好，即使在接受训练后有所好转，依旧是比起同龄人矮小和细瘦的。体弱甚至让他在最开始时，都撑不到一次实战结束就再站不起来。假如冒着眼下的大雨回去，可能会导致他在之后的几天里连续受困于重感冒甚至发烧。

时间已经不早了，白昼的缩短加之阴云和降雨，让窗外已经暗了下来。研究所里的路灯都提早点亮了，雨丝在橘色的灯光下化成一道道细密的流星，扑入水波粼粼的路面。

快斗刚刚联络了轨道七确认阳斗的情况，它在快斗不在阳斗身边的时间里负责照顾他的弟弟。反馈回来的消息是状态平稳，一切正常后，少年轻轻松了一口气。随后看了看克里斯又有些尴尬，他知道，接下来要和克里斯共同度过的是晚餐时间，之后要是再留下来就是……他看着克里斯在厨房里忙碌的背影，不由得掐断了自己乱如麻的思绪。

——“快斗，我来做点简餐吧。吃完饭如果雨势小了我送你回去。”

半个小时前，克里斯带他回到自己的研究员宿舍后，笑着对他说。然后就脱下外套穿上围裙扎进了厨房里开始忙碌，在快斗想要帮忙的时候对方揉了揉他的头，跟他说“半天多没见阳斗你心里也很挂念吧？我想，只联络轨道七对你来说是还不够的，那去趁现在和弟弟通个话？他也一定想你了”然后温柔而不容拒绝的把推回了房间里的小沙发，还不忘叮嘱书架上的书你可以挑喜欢的随意看。

克里斯待他温和，人本身却很是固执。训练里会对快斗的意见和看法平等交流，课程之外的部分却不自觉的总带着点年长者的包揽感，或许是因为他自己也是两个男孩的哥哥。这种带着惯性的照顾决定往往是快斗很难拒绝和改变的，也是因为他会有时候对此感到不好意思或被照顾的太多了，却本身并不讨厌被克里斯关心的感觉。可这不自觉的沉溺感，也就让他往往会错过对克里斯的决定提出意见的机会。

就比如现在，他开始有点后悔，刚刚没问向克里斯清楚：如果雨势不减小可怎么办？毕竟那时候时间会比现在更晚，天气却同样不好转的话，就可能意味着他……今晚几乎不可能回去了。

难道他要和克里斯一起睡？这宿舍里只有一张床。

想到这点的少年差点咬了自己的舌头。他赶紧偷偷看了一眼在厨房里忙碌着的克里斯，万幸对方对他的胡思乱想一点也没察觉。快斗偷偷的捂住脸，感觉脸上发烫，手指都有点微微颤抖——他该怎么办啊！这种让人难为情的问题，根本连问出口的勇气都没有！

接下来的一餐，平心而论克里斯的厨艺算不上绝佳但作品的味道绝对不差，可是全程下来快斗因为思绪飘飞而导致他味同嚼蜡。克里斯一度有点担心的问他是不是不好吃，毕竟自己也真是很少做饭，正在走神的快斗赶紧摇头否认，低头咀嚼时又差点咬到舌头。

当收拾完餐桌，快斗心里依旧带着忐忑。对这一切浑然不知的克里斯看了看窗外只增不减的雨势，担忧的摇了摇头，转头问他：“你今晚要么就在我这里挤一挤？雨实在是太大了。”

快斗僵了，一时不知道怎么回话。

“你担心阳斗吗？父亲留下的车送修了，如果你担心的话，我去问问看同事能不能借我一下……”

“不，别！”快斗急匆匆的出口打断，他知道克里斯也是不愿意欠别人人情的人，所以实在不好意思让克里斯为了他去开口，“你不用那么照顾我，我可以自己回去的！”

“可雨这么大，又这么晚了，我不能让你一个人走回去。我陪你。”

“不，也别！那会弄湿你的！”

“你一个人走回去也会打湿的啊。而且外面已经完全暗下来了，一个人太不安全了。”

克里斯看着他，眼神是快斗熟悉的那种关切和固执。这让快斗知道，再说下去，只会是他找出一个理由，克里斯就能多找出一个否定他。他抿了抿嘴，拿起D视镜：“那我再和轨道七确认一下阳斗的状况再决定。”

弟弟的状况一切正常，让快斗没有了冒雨回去的最坚定理由。

克里斯看他的紧张，笑着揉了揉他的头，然后从衣柜里取出了一套新的睡衣——他的尺码，但是也没办法了——让快斗先去洗漱，他自己还有些要处理的私人工作。当快斗冲完澡并洗漱完毕后，看见克里斯坐在书桌前研究资料，一闪而过的电子屏幕上似乎显示的是某种古文字。听到他出来的声音，克里斯关闭了屏幕，帮快斗吹干头发，并且仔细的把快斗身上的睡衣长出来的部分卷上。

克里斯低着头仔细的帮快斗卷衣袖时，他耳侧的发丝垂下来，浅浅的蓝和藕荷色在灯下流动着微光，随着他的动作轻颤着。克里斯的手指在动作中时不时会触碰到快斗小臂上的皮肤，带来细微的痒意。银色的睫毛上间或落着橘色的光点，伴随着眼睑的动作，无声的将快斗的心撩得在惊慌和窃喜里跌跌撞撞。当克里斯半跪下去要帮他整理睡裤的裤脚时，才刚托住他的脚踝，他面前的少年立刻缩成了一团，之后慌着说“我自己来就好”。

看着快斗微微泛起红色的脸，最后他的老师叹气后笑着揉揉他的头，指了指那张狭小的单人床，告诉快斗整理完后可以先睡。

“克里斯……我们，那个……是不是一起……不，我是说你睡哪？”快斗觉得自己的舌头似乎要打结。

克里斯听见这个问题歪了歪头，然后指了指房间里的沙发：“它拉出来就是床啦！”说着，他走过去，把沙发垫下层整个拽开，向快斗展示着。看着这个情景，快斗有些意外，同时也有些安心和失落同时涌来，但他也注意到，沙发床的长度对于近期一直在长个子的克里斯来说，绝对已经不够了。如果克里斯真的要睡在上面，势必只能一整晚蜷缩着。

这让快斗有了继续开口的勇气——事实说服力总是能胜过任何情绪的——他走过去，抓住克里斯的手，低头的深呼吸后直视着对方的眼睛：“可它太短了，要么让我来睡沙发……”

“不行！怎么能让学生睡沙发呢。”克里斯飞快地拒绝了他。

可快斗并没失望，他的心脏甚至跳得前所有的快。他觉得克里斯那双在橘灯光下凝视他的蓝眼睛就要把他吸进去了，他也不知道那片海是否已经察觉了他的小心思，他又觉得他一定得要赶着在对方发现自己的目的前说出口，否则他将失去机会和勇气——

“那如果你不介意的话，请让我和你挤一张床吧！毕竟，我是因为意外占了你的床的。”

他没想到克里斯连怀疑都没有就同意了，还笑着对他说了谢谢。

但快斗那颗七上八下的小心脏没能让他的眼皮撑到克里斯入睡。训练的疲劳和被褥的柔软舒适剥夺了他的坚持和忐忑，他很快就沉入梦乡。在最后的意识里，他看着克里斯坐在书桌前，黑色的高领衫与银色的发在橘黄的台灯光下一同变成柔软的暖色，对方似乎回头看了看他，银色的睫毛在灯下闪动，似乎也染了户外的水汽。

克里斯听声音知道身后快斗已经睡着了。他这才小心翼翼地去查看，那孩子面朝着墙壁，空出床铺靠外侧的部分给他，整个身体蜷缩着似乎要在睡梦中也挤成一团。这个姿势，或许是想给晚于他就寝的克里斯留出充足的位置，又或许……是出于不安而本能性的选择了这个收紧身体的睡姿。快斗很坚强，但说到底也不过是个不满十五岁又父亲长期缺位的孩子，克里斯想着，轻轻的给他掖了掖被角。随后才轻手轻脚的收拾好桌上的资料后去洗漱。

等到他换好睡衣回到窗前时，快斗的身体收得没有刚才他看的那样紧了。这让克里斯不由得笑起来。他放轻动作躺进去，却还是让掀动被子时带着冷意的气流惊扰了睡在里侧的少年，对方缩了缩，似乎又团回了接近最初的样子，瘦小的身型再次现出这样的姿态，让克里斯心里泛起怜惜。

所以他试探着伸出手，把那孩子揽得离自己近一点。这样就不会冷了吧？至少在我身边停留的这一晚，希望你能有个好梦。

少年侧躺着的身体在他怀里慢慢的再度舒展开，后背贴着他的胸口，仿佛一只半大的豹子在庇护者的怀里悄悄松开身体。在克里斯意识慢慢模糊中，快斗翻了个身，变成平躺的姿势，头也转向了他的方向。温热又带着湿润感的呼吸落在克里斯的手腕上，甚至拂过他的脖子和侧脸，他和快斗平日里从没有靠过这么近。克里斯清醒了一些，眨眨眼看着毫无防备沉浸在黑甜乡里的少年。

他的眉眼间完全没有了平日里在他面前的敬意和谨慎，彻底放松的舒展开了。睡梦中的他看上去比清醒时要更稚嫩，平静的神容也让此刻的他与普通的少年别无二致。克里斯忍不住轻轻伸手触碰了他的面庞，指尖传来的触感细腻又柔软。

克里斯知道自己为什么愿意在训练之外，还给予快斗额外的溺爱，因为他把他和阳斗视为这段灰色时光里与自己被迫分离的弟弟们的替代者。尤其是快斗，他的年纪接近托马斯，温柔细腻的性情则带着几分米歇尔的味道，而骨子里那份高傲则与克里斯自己不谋而合——这对克里斯来说，几乎是个完美的移情对象。

可眼下他无疑还是做得太过了，他都没和自己的两个弟弟挤过同一张床。

如果说最初的照顾只是出于怜悯或移情，那么此刻它已经像是荒原上的波斯菊——明明是失意中为了慰藉才撒了把种子而已，经年累月，在一场暴雨降落后抬眼望去，夕阳与浅浅的雨后河道之间，大片大片的花朵轻盈地随风摇曳，竟已铺天盖地的蔓延到视野之外。

他完全不必要做到这个地步。克里斯真的想要的话，可以有一万种方法可以让快斗顺利回去，即使快斗拒绝他也能做到。可是在看着快斗的眼睛时，他把它们吞咽下去，千回百转之后，不由自主的吐出了挽留与商榷。

到底是为什么？本是出于想要情感慰藉和代偿才开始关注的孩子，现在却让他付出了远在初衷之上的感情，甚至牵引他不自觉地做出前所未有的行动。

他明白，即使不知缘由，这也是他自己第一次如此主动想把一个人留在身边。

但是现在不是该去花时间想明白的时候。他必须要尽快追查到父亲的下落，想办法在即将到来的成年日之后夺回幼弟的监护权。如果可以，他也要想办法让快斗身在他的庇佑下的时间尽可能延长，而不是早早的被迫成为心城先生命令下的士兵。

他终有一日，会与自己的家人们再度相聚，到那个时候，快斗……又将会是他的什么人呢？他闭眼摇摇头，打断自己的徘徊与不安。

身边的少年呼吸清浅绵长，身体完全放松了，脸上甚至因为温暖泛起微微的红色。克里斯看着，悄悄用手在被子下环绕过快斗的身体，心底随着动作泛起一层毛茸茸的暖意。无论未来什么时候来，又会怎样，现在都让我尽己所能的保护你吧。

他悄悄支起身体，给睡梦中的少年一个额前吻。

窗外的雨声还在继续，克里斯闭眼将快斗揽入怀中。白色的被褥间，他们的呼吸在黑暗中渐渐节奏相融。

03

后来他们分开了，没有道别。

再相会的时候宛如两团碎玻璃一样各自满是尖刺和擦伤。他们在星空下犹如拉到极致的弓弦一般紧绷着对峙。

真正的相聚又在那之后来得匆匆忙忙。尚未仔细讲述那场分别的两人迫于形势再度联合，如同两片尚未打磨清理好的彩色玻璃被突然的按在一起拼成花——色泽的确艳丽，但总有些细小如同砂砾混在接缝处的不和谐触感，是那些时不时收回的手和突兀的沉默。

04

现在，克里斯想要伸出手去。

快斗研究过游马的父亲在遗迹中留下的硬币后，立即对他发出了共同研发时空穿梭机的邀请。电邮里用词简短，达意精准，三言两语写明了情况的紧迫和联手的必要。

克里斯在与父亲和弟弟们道别后，立马奔赴了快斗邮件中给出的约定地点。

他们把试验场选在了高纬度的极地，借此最大限度的避免了给航道和普通人的正常生活造成干扰的可能性。寒冷和交通不便也反向给试验场增加了一层天然保护措施，减少他们用于保密和防御的精力。

靠着AI和自动化设备的协助，他们迅速构筑好广阔测试用的场地和供给他们暂时居住的狭小生活区后，就投入了实验。

眼下设备已经进入了最后调试，他们知道自己已经在一步步靠近成功了。但能量供应突然开始出现了紧张：原本计划中试验场因为地处偏远而主要依赖太阳能转化为电能提供动力，可近几天连续阴天，今天白天起甚至开始飘起了雪。将近一周的天气状况不佳严重影响了太阳能转换器的效率，同时需要消耗大量能量的穿梭机运行测试的频率则是不能降低的——他们连基本的进食和睡眠时间都压缩到了最低，尽可能把进度往前试探，就像Astral突然消失一样，没有人能保证下一个变故是什么又会什么时候到来——最后在新的供能设备到达之前，他们选择了压缩了生活区的耗能，以保证实验所需的能量供应和进度的继续推进。

所以从今天一早开始，生活区的供暖比通常下降了8-10℃，以节约电能。白天时倒是还好，两人的精力都集中在研发工作上，对温度降低反而并不敏感。到了夜间时，随着室外温度的直直下降，和进入休息时间后精神不自觉的放松，生活区内的温度就有些难熬了。

为了节约空间和建造时间，同时减少防御所需精力，在建造生活区时卧室就只有一间。里面有两张单人床，最后为了压缩空间，设置床铺时还选择了拼在一起。

现在他们已经在睡前把原本备用的被子拿出来压在各自的床铺上了，可是克里斯还是在窝进床铺里感受到了针刺般的凉意。他抬眼，看着临床背对着他侧躺的快斗：被褥已经严密的覆盖了他脖子周围，可看他的姿势，分明还是团紧了身体的。

克里斯记得很清楚，快斗身体素质并不好，是容易感到冷的体质。

在多年前，他曾经在秋日雨夜里将快斗环绕在怀里，看着对方在自己的热度里安心的舒展身体。可是现如今窗外雪静静下落时，快斗已经不会再靠近他，即使极地的房间在控制供暖后的夜里冷得几乎难耐。

他这是……在想什么呢？即使仇恨已经不在，曾经的伤害能直接就当做没发生过吗？不能。那么快斗就此疏远他，他们之间就此有了隔阂，又有什么不应该？他们是人类，而不是机械，他们不可能像按下按钮一样，就把恩怨情仇在脑内一笔勾销。

可现在根本不是谈原谅和讲旧事的时候。紧急情况下相聚展开合作的两人之间也来不及细细梳理那些过往——生死存亡面前，更没有容他们两人逐一交换歉意和理解的时间了。

可是……克里斯坐起来皱了皱眉，他忍不住。就像当年无法弄清楚为什么自己会越过对移情的关心去照顾快斗一样——

“快斗，过来靠近点一起睡吧。”他抬起手隔着被子拍拍对方的背，两人的床铺是拼在一起的，只要他们想，就可以轻易地靠在一起。可是快斗没有动，克里斯抿了抿嘴继续说，“今晚太冷了，你要是感冒了就麻烦了。”

房间里继续安静着，这个邀请瞬时充满了一种弥漫在雪下的泥土突然露出的尴尬味道。

……他在失望什么？这不是，本来就最应该出现的结果吗？克里斯的手指蜷缩了一下，在干冷的室内感到手指有些不灵活。

所以，时间地点根本就不对，他也不该现在就太在乎这一切的。快斗也早已长大了，甚至已经迎来成年。

克里斯想要收回手。却在那瞬间看到快斗的身体紧缩了，这让他忍不住皱眉——无论快斗是因为温度感到不适还是因为心理原因而反应，他都不希望看到他痛苦和不安。

是的，即使不明白，他也……没办法做到无视这样的快斗。

是想要补偿吗？是愧疚吗？或者是为你曾经丢失的答案和未能达成的守护而不甘心呢？克里斯想不到的太多，不能想的也太多。他从未能真正地抛开一切去思考快斗本身对自己的意义，但却又绝不能选择将对方轻易放开——即使在复仇里，也希望与快斗最后有个了断，无论是让少年彻底被剥去生机，颤抖着凋零于自己的手，还是当他注定死于被命运扼住咽喉时，由对方亲手来阖上他的双眼。

他至今没有自己的答案。但至少，请不要再与我分开了。他知道自己心底有这样的声音。

那声音驱动了他——他伸出一只手，试着把快斗抱过来。

而对方在背对着他被他揽住身体时一言不发——克里斯在两人间难得的强硬与主动，但遭到了非暴力不合作式绝对抗拒。快斗拉紧被子将脸和身体埋进床铺里，固执又安静的陷在原位，拒绝他拉近。

克里斯没有拖动他。他的手搭在他肩上，感到自己有些尴尬。但是下一秒他就甩开了这些情绪，他知道自己根本没打算退却。

“快斗，今天真的很冷，整个床褥都是冰的。我没有别的意思，但现在实验进行到紧要关头，我们的身体状况都不能出问题。”克里斯选择公事公办的用词，可语气却是柔软的。

之后他顿了顿，对着自己面前没有动静的被子卷，他想起了曾经那一晚时那孩子在他怀里蜷缩的样子，让他不由得更放缓了语气，近乎是在劝一个年幼的学生了：

“就算是，照顾我一下。好吗？”他再次轻轻拍拍快斗，“我真的很冷。”

对面的被子卷稍微松了一点点。

克里斯不再犹豫的抬手，将快斗揽过来的同时，也拖着自己靠近他。

当悉悉索索的声音结束，快斗人已经靠近两张床的交界但还在自己的床上，而克里斯越过了那条紧贴着的床缝，上半身已经搭在快斗的床上。

快斗依旧背对着他，刚刚的小型拉锯战中，他摸到快斗的身体时感觉到温度完全不对——快斗果然身体已经发冷了。可现在，人是终于揽过来了，但依旧背对着他似乎什么也不打算配合。感觉着怀里的身体僵着又蜷缩着，克里斯犹豫了一下，起身把两人身上搭的那条被子也扯过来，两层一起搭在他们身上，最后把两个人的枕头贴在一起，又掖好彼此的被角。

快斗曾经对他有潜意识里展露出来的任性，以及不自觉的放松，那是信赖的产物。克里斯不知道一番大起大落后那些的细腻感情是否还在，也不知道眼前快斗对他的沉默和抗拒是否源于过往已死，或者就是曾经分离和敌对造成的心结的残留痕迹。

但是这样的一切就够了，对现在来说。

他这一次会全力以赴的保护他，做他能做的一切。即使在全力以赴的失败过后而后悔，也好过像曾经那样因为逃避了而不断后悔。当年被他迁怒于命运而抛弃快斗已经长大了，强大到可以勇敢的面对自己的选择，克里斯他也不想再继续胆怯。

是的，他有自己的手和伸出手的勇气，他能将想要保护的东西揽入怀中。

这之后，克里斯反而难得的精神了一会儿，他悄悄凝视着眼前的快斗。怀里的少年本来是被包裹后还持续僵硬着，可是克里斯的温度靠近了他，三层被子又给了他暖意，最终他终究敌不过疲劳和睡意，呼吸开始变得均匀，身体也渐渐放松。

又过了一会儿，克里斯看着对方在睡梦里翻身，变成平躺。一时间，他们的面颊在多年后再度离得那么近，一如秋日那个夜晚。他细细的端详着他，快斗的确长大了，已经早不是当初的孩子。但此刻他在自己身边入眠的样子，一瞬间旧日重现，无法抑制的让过往种种在克里斯眼前绽放。

无心洒下的种子蔓延到天际，成为波澜壮阔的鲜花之海，播种者却头也不回的驾驶着越野车向着夕阳相反的方向仓惶奔逃。最后他以为自己逃掉了，却旷野上公路边停下车，顶着星海万千时，才发现从轮胎到他的衣领，都沾着鲜花与枝叶——他从未能完成预计中的离开。

可现在他忘记了来时的路，也不知道将来能否再见那片海。起风了，他要在天明前继续前进，唯有找到太阳再度升起的地方，他遥远的原野才能在未来里继续绽放。夜风吹起他的长发，他把衣领间缠绕的花朵取下，在夜风中低头亲吻未凋零的花瓣，他尝到泪水的咸涩与怀念的植物茎叶的味道。

他不能在人前落泪，还不到时候。

白色的被褥间，快斗的头微微偏向着与克里斯相反的方向。克里斯伸出手，小心翼翼地抚摸他的脸，将他引到朝向自己的一面。之后他轻轻探过身体，上半身沐浴在房间微冷的空气中，静悄悄他给了他一个额前吻。

他的嘴唇轻触他的额头，而后小心的向下，若有若无的亲吻他的眼睑和睫毛。最后克里斯睁开眼，将快斗安眠的样子收入眼底。

即使我给不出答案，这一次，一定……

他抬起手，手指缓缓抚摸过快斗的嘴唇，无言的凝视和触碰中，他仿佛要用指尖永远记住那些细密的褶皱和柔软的触感。

最受他亲吻自己的指腹，虔诚又小心翼翼。

完成这一切后他躺下，没有将快斗揽入怀中，却侧过身，让对方的身体与他侧躺时的心脏紧密相贴。房间里的冷意让他渐渐收回思绪，意识开始埋向深海。过往和现在于眼前交汇，克里斯想起曾经那一晚之后的清晨，可在记忆中的场景变得清晰前，他又不自觉地去想明日一早究竟会怎样？而终究没有答案，他伴着窗外的落雪声一起入眠。

雪夜里，旅人们各怀心事，最终在洁白的被褥间相拥，而后沉进同一个梦乡。

05

快斗从没有过告诉克里斯，他碰巧在吻落下时半梦半醒着，两次都是。

也只有克里斯只知道，他醒来时快斗已不知不觉间埋头在他怀里安睡。两次都是。

-END-

后日：

克里斯那时候还不知道，他将习惯在试验期间与对方沉默着相拥而眠。

并且在不远的以后，他会习惯在醒来时常常看到快斗埋在怀中的脸。

**Author's Note:**

> FT：  
> 我就想看他们在冷地方团一起睡觉。


End file.
